Shamrocket
250px |strength = - |health = - |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Leafy Trick |ability = Destroy a Zombie with 4 or more. |flavor text = The bigger they are, the harder they go boom.}} Shamrocket 'is an event plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a zombie with 4 or more. Its zombie counterpart is Rocket Science. Shamrocket was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Spyris, Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable at a future update. It is currently unknown when this card will be available. Origins It is based on a shamrock. Its name is a portmanteau of "shamrock", the real-life plant it is based on, and "rocket", referring to its appearance. Statistics *'''Class: Guardian *'Tribe:' Leafy Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Zombie with 4 or more. *'Set:' Event Card description The bigger they are, the harder they go boom. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Shamrocket is basically the plant version of Rocket Science, due to them having the exact same use. However, unlike Rocket Science, Shamrocket can't be used on zombies that can be boosted through tricks on that turn, meaning you have to take the hit and retaliate next turn. On the other hand, since plants play after zombies, you can destroy a high-strength zombie before the opponent can boost it or make it do a bonus attack. Generally, you can also aim to destroy powerful zombies with Shamrocket like Zombot 1000, Nurse Gargantuar, Wizard Gargantuar, and other zombies that has 4 or more strength. Against Be careful when facing a hero, as boosting your zombies may cause them to be destroyed by this trick. The hero that you should be most cautious of is Wall-Knight, since he can pair it up with Whack-a-Zombie, which will destroy all zombies regardless of strength. It is difficult to anticipate if your opponent has this card, and therefore, it can be hard to counter. The best way to prevent this trick from wrecking you is to play lots of Gravestone zombies, as they cannot be affected by it until the turn after they are played, but then you have to watch out for . You can also play lots of zombies with 3 strength or less, though later in the game, this strategy becomes less reliable. But generally, Shamrocket is an event card; which means it depending if the player could have it or mostly not. Also in Zombie Missions, Shamrocket isn't available into any Guardian hero so it isn't much of a threat. unless they draw random cards from the game. Gallery Shamrocket Statistics.png|Shamrocket's statistics ShamrocketLockedCard.jpg|Shamrocket's grayed-out card if not obtained ShamrocketwithInfoButton.jpg|Shamrocket's grayed-out card with an info button Trivia *in the beta stages of this card it had a very different design *Its description is a reference to the idiom "the bigger they are, the harder they fall." *It is the first trick event card. See also *Rocket Science Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Event cards Category:Plant Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Trick Cards Category:Leafy cards